legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Update Log
Check out all the updates that have happened since we started on December 30, 2014. 2017 April April 16 *New song: Battle Theme 1 April 15 *No battle this week because I forgot to finish on time! April 12 *Changed the text color for the season headers on the Previous Battles page. April 9 *Started the Update Log. It'll take me quite a while before all the events before today are in. April 8 *New battle: Achu vs. Craniac vs. Nadakhan vs. Alien 2016 2014-2015 June 28 The standings for the poll that was started on June 27 were 2-0, and so I removed the poll. June 27 *New poll: Should there be an Ultra Agents App parody on my user blog? June 26 *New battle: Morro vs. Shadow Snapper vs. Time Ninja vs. Craniac June 19 *The main page has been recategorized as Documentation. June 13 *New battle: Mace Windu vs. Specialized Geonosis Clone Trooper vs. Ultron vs. The Skull Twins vs. Quicksilver June 8 *I updated BubbleBomber's Did You Know. *I added a disclaimer to the main page. June 4 *Commandosaur changed the gallery on the main page into a slideshow. *The main page has been categorized as Documentation, but was removed the same day. *New battle: Mace Windu vs. Chewbacca vs. Frenzy vs. Crocodile Legend Beast June 3 *Pyramid Stories has launched. *I updated BubbleBomber's Did You Know?. *New battle: Geonosis Clone Trooper vs. Achu vs. Darth Vader's Apprentice vs. Mace Windu May 30 *A notice has been posted on the main page that the battle schedule has changed from Wednesdays and Saturdays to occasionally. Battles, however, have been off schedule since Amset-Ra vs. Pharaoh Hotep. May 28 *New poll: What do you want the topic of a Pyramid Story to be? May 23 *Commandosaur created a gallery for the main page. May 12 *The "Who is your favorite fighter so far?" poll has been removed. May 9 *New battle: Fire Arm vs. Darth Vader vs. Geonosis Clone Trooper vs. Embo May 5 *New battle: Kai vs. Fire-Arm vs. No-Eyed Pete vs. Stealthor May 4 *New battle: Master Chen vs. Mosquitoid vs. Kai May 3 *New battle: Buggoid vs. Alpha Draconis vs. Scarab vs. Master Chen May 2 *New battle: Buggoid vs. Ogel. This is the first battle that Commandosaur wrote himself. *Café Clips has launched. *I updated BubbleBomber's Did You Know?. April 21 *New battle: Jack Fury vs. Agent Chase vs. Squidman vs. Buggoid April 18 *New battle: Psyclone vs. Clouse vs. Tremorox vs. Rench. This is the first collaborated battle. *The specialty battle Amset-Ra vs. Pharaoh Hotep has been moved onto the Previous Battles page. *New battle: Tremorox vs. Camille vs. Jack Fury vs. Exo Force Team April 6 *I updated BubbleBomber's Did You Know?. April 5 *Punctuation Penguin returned from Lent. April 2 *I added a message at the end of the Meet Our Staff section. April 1 *New battle: Nya vs. Curtis Bolt vs. Space Villain *BubbleBomber's Did You Know? has been updated. *The Season 1 Battles page has been replaced with the Previous Battles page. *The Meet Our Staff section has been added. *I added the open-ended poll "Who is your favorite fighter so far?". *New battle: Space Villain vs. Psyclone. This is the first battle written by Surtatb2007. March 16 *New specialty battle: Amset-Ra vs. Pharaoh Hotep *I added the BubbleBomber's Did You Know? section. March 7 *New battle: Invizable vs. Wyldstyle vs. Jek-14 vs. AntiMatter *I removed the poll from the above battle. From this point onward, I would have polls for most battles (not all because sometimes I would forget to put up the poll). *I announced a new specialty match, Amset-Ra vs. Pharaoh Hotep. *I announced that there would be a surprise after Amset-Ra vs. Pharaoh Hotep, and another surprise after Season 1. *I created the Help Wanted section. March 4 *New battle: AntiMatter vs. Alien *I removed the poll for the above battle. *I created a poll for Invizable vs. Wyldstyle vs. Jek-14 vs. AntiMatter. February 28 *New battle: Jek-14 vs. Battle Mech *I removed the poll for the above battle. February 25 *New battle: Alien vs. Lord Garmadon *I removed the poll for the above battle. *The poll for the fighter pages stood at 2-0, and so I removed the poll. *I created a poll for AntiMatter vs. Alien, but accidentally listed Lord Garmadon instead of Alien. February 21 *New battle: AntiMatter vs. Metalbeard vs. Amset-Ra vs. T-Rex *I removed the poll for the above battle. February 19 *I changed the polls for AntiMatter vs. Metalbeard vs. Amset-Ra vs. T-Rex, Alien vs. Lord Garmadon, and Jek-14 vs. Battle Mech into open-ended polls. *I added the voting leaderboard to the main page. February 18 *New battle: Lord Garmadon vs. Karlof vs. Micro Manager vs. T-Rex *I created the news section on the main page. *I changed the Jek-14 vs. Battle Mech poll from "Who do you think will win the upcoming fight?" to "Who do you think will win the rematch?" The poll was 2-0 in favor of Jek-14 before the change. *I created polls for AntiMatter vs. Metalbeard vs. Amset-Ra vs. T-Rex and Alien vs. Lord Garmadon. February 17 *I created a poll to determine if each of the fighter should have their own page. *I created a poll for the upcoming battle Jek-14 vs. Battle Mech. February 14 *New battle: Lord Garmadon vs. Triceratops vs. Jedi Bob February 12 *I removed my note to the previous owners of this wiki. February 11 *New battle: Lord Garmadon vs. Exo Suit Team vs. Raptor vs. Pteranodon February 7 *New battle: Wyldstyle vs. Coelophysis *Due to life circumstances, I announced that there would be no more Monday battles. February 5 *I misunderstood Commandosaur's vote for Samurai Warrior as a vote for the newer female Samurai, so I corrected this. February 4 *New battle: Wyldstyle vs. Samurai Warrior vs. Batman February 2 *New battle: Alien vs. Wyldstyle vs. Chicken Suit Guy January 31 *New battle: Alien vs. Hot Dog Man January 29 *I deleted the pages that were on the wiki before I got here. *I updated the main page with the above information, as well as changed "singles elimination tournament" to "special tournament" in the introduction. January 28 *New battle: Jek-14 vs. Alien vs. Unikitty January 26 *New battle: Jek-14 vs. Battle Mech vs. Crystal King vs. Clutch Powers *I moved the specialty battle, Amset-Ra vs. Sting Rayzor, into the Season 1 Battles page. January 24 *New battle: Amset-Ra vs. Jek-14 vs. Battle Mech January 21 *New battle: Astronaut Gunner vs. Classic Alien vs. Amset-Ra vs. Weight Lifter January 19 *New battle: Invizable vs. Griffin Turner vs. Alien Queen January 18 *I announced that battles would be posted on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays. January 17 *New battle: Invizable vs. Cole vs. Alien Commander January 16 *New specialty battle: Amset-Ra vs. Sting Rayzor *I updated the message for the Season 1 Battles page. January 14 *New battle: Metalbeard vs. Invizable January 12 *I created the Fighter Rankings page. January 11 *New battle: AntiMatter vs. Metalbeard *I created a page for all Season 1 battles. January 3 *I wrote my first official battle: Benny vs. AntiMatter December 30 *I created another promo battle: Gold Tooth vs. Nindroid MechDragon *I created a page for both of my Promo Battles. December 29 *Since there was no activity at this time, I decided to create an Alternative Season page, which would have had all fighters chosen by me. December 27 *I created a battle to help promote the wiki: Tremorox vs. Lasha December 26 *I started the process of changing this wiki, which had been abandoned for 4½ years. I also left a note for the previous owners of the wiki. Category:Documentation